Queen Arianna of Corona
Queen Arianna of Corona is the Queen of Corona. Every year, she and her husband, King Frederic would light a lantern on the birthday of their lost daughter Rapunzel, hoping that it would eventually bring her home. Appearance Queen Arianna is a beautiful women who has wavy brown hair, green eyes, and thin pink lips. She wears a pearl necklace, a mostly purple dress that is decorated with several swirling designs on its front and light purple on the arms. It is notable that her daughter bears a strong resemblance to her. Personality Arianna didn't show the majority of her personality in the original film, but most of her scenes give an idea of what she is like. Arianna is shown to love her daughter and her husband dearly: when Rapunzel is born, she smiles adoringly, cuddling and picking her up. She then silently comforts her husband on the day of the Floating Lights festival, gently touching his face when he cries. These scenes show that she is caring, supportive, and kindly. She is also shown to be very accepting, welcoming Eugene into the Royal family. Arianna's personality is slightly expanded upon in Tangled: Before Ever After and the following series, where her loving and supportive nature is emphasized by her way of raising Rapunzel-especially compared to her husband, Frederic. While her husband fears for Rapunzel's safety nearly every waking moment, Arianna simply relishes in having a complete family once more. She also advises Frederic to lower his defenses and trust that their daughter will prevail as a wise ruler when her time comes. She is also shown to be sympathetic, gentle and soft-spoken. At one point she seemed to live life as an adventurer, like her daughter, as she used to explore remote continents and helped villagers restore their homes prior to her marriage to Frederic. Throughout the series, she mostly plays a supporting or minor role. In "The Way of the Willow," tidbits on her past are hinted upon, such as the fact that - during her childhood - she had a crippling eagerness to impress those around her, which would result her in taking any dare that her younger sister, Willow, threw at her, earning the nickname "Darianna"; Arianna was slightly embarrassed when Willow brought this up. Powers and Abilities Arianna possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human woman. However, as a queen, she shares supreme authority with her husband. It is hinted she may know sword-fighting, regular fighting, and horseback riding as Willow claims that Arianna used to do any dare Willow gave her. She was also claimed to be very adventurous back then. Role in the Crossover Arianna's role is similar to Queen Iduna's role in the crossover, only serving as the protagonist's mother. She has appeared in some crossovers, although sometimes her role is just as big as her role was in the film. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Regardless od whether or not Berk and Corona would be allies, Arianna would see Hiccup as a ally and friend of her daughter’s, however, she, like her husband, would be a bit worried about her daughter’s safety as she knows that Hiccup is prone to getting in danger, but she would ultimately trust the boy with her daughter. Jack Frost Since Arianna has experience with magic (as magic is the reason how Rapunzel was born and how Arianna is alive), there is a possibility she might see the winter spirit. She would trust the boy with her daughter, and would be quite polite to him, especially if he had a hand in rescuing her daughter from her tower. However, she would be slightly annoyed by his various pranks (although she would find some of them funny). In Jackunzel Aus, she would be accepting of his and Rapunzel’s relationship. Merida DunBroch Regardless of whether or not DunBroch would be an ally of Corona, Arianna would see Merida as a friend and ally of both her and her daughter. Merida would remind Arianna of Rapunzel, as they are both feisty and rebellious (at times), and both had wished for their freedom from their overbearing mothers (guardian in Rapunzel’s case). She would be eternally grateful to Merida if she has a hand in rescuing Rapunzel from her tower and bringer her back home. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is the Queen's daughter, that was taken away from her as a infant. The queen loved her daughter very much, and was devastated when Mother Gothel took her away. For the next eighteen years, she and Frederic hosted the lantern festival on Rapunzel's birthday to commemorate her memory. After one of these events, the queen was informed of her daughter's return and, along with Frederic, rushed to greet her. While Arianna did not recognize her daughter at first, her motherly instincts kicked in and she and her husband embraced the princess. They celebrated her return for an entire week. By the events of the TV series, it is shown that the pair have formed a strong mother-daughter bond, with Arianna often giving Rapunzel advice on how to pursue her dreams and sympathizing with her as well, establishing herself as someone that Rapunzel can confide in during times of uncertainty. In "Fitzherbert P.I.", Arianna gave motherly wisdom about how Rapunzel should best portray herself in her portrait, explaining that people aren't defined by what they do, but by who they are and the people they love; in response, Rapunzel painted the portrait herself, which depicted the princess with her mother. Which touched Ariana's heart. Flynn Rider Flynn is the thief that stole her lost daughter's crown and later brought the princess back home. While she and her husband were hugging their long, lost daughter, the Queen held her hand out to Flynn and when he held it, she pulled him into the hug. He later became the Queen's son-in-law. In Tangled: The Series, it is revealed that Arianna and Eugene have had some history together during Rapunzel's absence. In the episode "The Return of Strongbow," a flashback shows that Eugene had stolen a ring which belonged to her. Eugene quickly realized this after he and his long-lost friend Lance Strongbow had stolen it back from someone who betrayed them that day and was shown by Rapunzel after she was fooled into thinking that he had picked it out for her as a gift. Though worried of what his punishment might be, he promptly returned the ring to the Queen, who was fairly traumatized by the event; nevertheless, she managed to forgive him, as it was a long time ago. King Frederic Like Agnarr and Iduna, not much is known of Arianna and her husband’s relationship. However, it is known that they love each other very much. It is known that Frederic and his life-long rival, King Trevor, both fought over Arianna when they were younger, but Arianna chose Frederic, which only further embittered Trevor, and lead to Trevor becoming obsessed with her. Both Frederic and his wife both were visibly saddened when the anniversary of their daughter rolled around, in which Arianna comforted Frederic. The two seem to be quite close, with Arianna often giving advice to Frederic when it comes to their daughter. In “Queen for a Day,” when the two were trapped in their carriage after an accident, Arianna reassured Frederic that they would be okay and cared for her husband when he was hurt. After Rapunzel left Corona, Frederic and Arianna’s memories were erased by Varian and the Seperatists of Saporia. In the episode “The King and Queen of Hearts,” Rapunzel tried reminding her parents of their love for each other in hopes that their relationship could bring back their memories. However, much to Rapunzel’s disappointment, her parents had forgotten why they fell in love in the first place, as they quickly realized that they were complete opposites, with Arianna being an adventurous daredevil, and Frederic being an introverted egg collector. Frederic had several doubts about how he could ever win Arianna’s heart again, while Arianna, while agreeing that they do care about each other, thought that they needed some time to themselves to figure out why they loved each other. Rapunzel constantly tried to get the two together, although each attempt did not go so well. However, her parents finally began to fall for each other again after bonding over the reason why they want to get their memories back: getting to know their daughter (again). Unfortunately, just as the two were about to kiss, King Trevor arrived on his boat and staged a rescue for Frederic after he was knocked over in the water, which was an attempt to woo Arianna). Trevor then invited Arianna to go with him on his ship to watch sea-serpents, which she excitedly agreed to. Unknown to everyone at the time, the invite was actually a ploy so Trevor could marry Arianna, as they were going outside of the Inter Kingdom borders, where laws (including marriage) do not apply. However, after Trevor tried bribing her with a sea crystal and tried to force her to sign Herz Der Sonne’s diary, Arianna realized that she found Frederic fascinating. Trevor, in a jealous rage, attempted to get rid of Rapunzel and Frederic (who followed them out there), in which Arianna saw his true colors and rejected him by knocking him out unconscious, and then rescued her daughter and husband. After she, Trevor, and Rapunzel’s group were attacked by a sea serpent, she and Frederic fell into the water where the serpent captured them. Resigned to their fate, the two confessed their love for each other and admitted that they would rather die with each other and no one else, in which Trevor had finally realized and accepted their love for each other. Luckily, due to Frederic’s vast knowledge on eggs, he discovered that the sea crystal Trevor tried bribing Arianna with was actually the serpent’s egg and was able to appease the creature. He and Arianna returned to Corona, where they signed a new diary (since the previous one was destroyed), and a memory of when they were younger returned to them.Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Support Characters